


an evening i will not forget

by blafard



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Henry tries to bath David but he is not having it, M/M, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bath, theyre so soft in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blafard/pseuds/blafard
Summary: The button down Henry wore was wet and clung to his body like a second skin already. His blond hair was a mess and he was pretty sure soap was in his hair and forehead. Alex would find it hilarious and in a way, it was.





	an evening i will not forget

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a song by dermot kennedy

Henry loved David. He really did, but sometimes, he wished he wouldn’t splash water everywhere whenever Henry tried to bath him.

The thing was, the Prince _didn’t_ have to wash his dog. He could just order a servant to do it but he liked doing it. At least when David was ready to cooperate, which was not today apparently.

The button down Henry wore was wet and clung to his body like a second skin already. His blond hair was a mess and he was pretty sure soap was in his hair and forehead. Alex would find it hilarious and in a way, it _was_.

What Prince actually did stuff like that?

A soft sigh escaped his lips when David nuzzled his wet nose against his chin, then a rough tongue licked over his cheek. “You’re not supposed to eat soap, boy,” murmured Henry, a small smile on pink lips.

He ran his fingertips over David’s dark ears and then scooped up some water in a wooden bowl and emptied it over his head, while taking care not to get any of the soapy water into David’s eyes.

Henry repeated that a few more times and then picked David up, set him down on some fluffy towels Alex has bought and began to rub the dog dry.

An excited bark from David was all the warning Henry got, before his dog escaped out of the bathroom and dripped water all over the hardwood floors.

“Oh, buddy, look at you! All wet and dripping on the floors!” came the muffled voice of Alex only seconds later. Then there was a loud thump and his laughter echoing through the hall.

Henry chose that as a clue to come out, his socks now getting wet but the sight he was met with was worth the soggy socks and soap on his face.

Alex was lying on the floor, his laptop bag discarded on the floor next to him and David was on top of him with his tongue attached to Alex’s face.

A wide grin adorned his lips and Henry felt like he fell in love all over again.

“Admit it,” Henry said, a smile of his own on his mouth, “you’re only with me because of David.”

“You got me there. I’m only together with a literal _Disney_ _Prince_ turned real for his adorable dog, not all the other perks,” replied Alex, his eyes flickering towards Henry for a second, before he focussed on David again.

Their impromptu cuddle session was cut short however, when David backed off and disappeared into their living room to take a nap probably.

Alex pushed himself off the floor and then wrapped his arms around Henry’s waist, his face buried in the neck of the blond.

“You smell like a wet dog,” he mumbled against soft skin, his lips brushing teasingly against sensitive skin, until Henry shivered. “You do, too,” he said in return, wrapped his own arms around Alex’s body and closed his eyes.

He liked this feeling of closeness and familiarity. He never believed he would have something like that and now he had found a home in a person, that loved him just the way he was. He was able to stay at home, play with his dog and at the end of the day fall asleep with his arms wrapped around Alex and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Alex was the first to pull away, a soft look in his dark eyes as he took hold Henry’s hand and pulled him towards their bathroom again. He locked the door behind them and then cleaned the tub quickly, put away the bowl and soap, pulled the tap until water filled the tub and then began to undress.

Henry watched attentively as Alex stripped himself off his shirt and then his jeans until he stood completely naked in front of his boyfriend, a cheeky smirk on his lips, as he took in the way Henry’s eyes had darkened.

He stepped closer and then slowly unbuttoned Henry’s shirt and pulled it off his damp skin, then he trailed his fingers over Henry’s soft skin, that hid hard muscles underneath and finally reached for the zipper of his pants.

“You’re going to be the _death_ of me, Alex,” Henry’s voice sounded hoarse to his own ears, but he didn’t care if it seemed needy. Alex only smirked, his hands making quick of his pants.

The warm water felt amazing on his body and he melted into Alex’s body behind him, when the former combed his fingers through his damp curls.

His body was pliant against Alex’s, soft and warm whenever Alex traced parts of his body with careful hands.

“Can we end every day with a bath, baby?” Alex asked, his fingers running over Henry’s rips and straying dangerously close between Henry’s legs.

The blond slowly turned around, his legs now on either side of Alex’s hips and leaned forwards until their noses almost brushed. His hands caressed the sides of Alex’s face and he tapped his thumb softly against Alex’s lower lip, before answering, “Let’s see if you have any _convincing_ arguments to make if happen.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd appreciate feedback & kudos!
> 
> find me on tumblr under [j-morevu](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/j-morevu) ♡


End file.
